Once a Child
by YiskaXIII
Summary: Ever since 8 year old Cloud got assaulted and saved by Sephiroth, the general has kept the boy to himself after his mother's death. Sephiroth observes on how much Cloud changes as he grows as well as their simple feelings to something more intimate. SephCloud M for Gen being a weirdo and on later chapters some things might happen. NO SHOTA!
1. Chapter 1

Note from me: Had to re-do it. As much as I really dislike Meteor Panda he(or she? I'm not sure) has a point. This fic might of been WAY too mature in the first chapter. HOWEVER, the part that fucking pissed me off, was claiming that Sephiroth only is raising Cloud to do him. That is NOT true. Cloud will NOT be touched until his adult years.

Chapter 1

A pair of swollen blue eyes heavily opened in a tired manner. Little eight year old Cloud Strife rubbed his eyes which were still damp from yesterday's night crying. He ruffled his blonde spikes, trying to style them, but they sprang back onto their usual unique form. Cloud pouted. He would love to spend his minutes trying to tame his hair, but it was now time he made his mother breakfast. Mrs. Strife used to make breakfast on her own, but ever since her husband left her, she decided to stop making food, therefore, she stopped taking care of herself and Cloud as well.

The sudden disappearance of his father made him angry. Why did he just decide to leave on the spur of the moment? It was that idiot's fault his mother was slowly withering. Cloud got up and slid off his bed with effort. He was so small and his legs were, he couldn't even reach the ground. He had to drop down on the floor in order to get down. With a soft _thump _Cloud landed on his butt. "O-ow..." The boy got up, slipped on his sneakers, and padded to the kitchen while rubbing his aching behind.

Being the size of a shrimp, Cloud had to get a stool to wash a pan to reach the sink, take out a plate and utensils. To the refrigerator, he didn't need it since he kept the milk to his level as well as the eggs, and bacon. He did, however, he did need a chair to reach the table where the bread sat. After making the eggs, frying the bacon, toasting the bread, pouring some cold milk, he grabbed a tray and headed towards his mother's room.

Mrs. Strife's door to her room was always open. The handle was too high up a five year old couldn't reach it. The only thing was, Cloud wasn't five. He was _eight_. How mortifying. Cloud entered the dark plain room. "Good morning, Mother." he greeted with a grin. Mrs. Strife didn't answer. Cloud ignored this and placed the tray on his mother's lap. Cloud walked to the curtains and opened them so that sunlight would enter the room. The candles had gone out at night.

Still, after the light of the gloomy sky cascading his mother's face, she hadn't woken up yet. Strange, she looked paler than usual and was sweating a little. Cloud walked over to her and stared at her. Claudia Strife was incredibly still. No movement from her chest or inhaling from her parted lips. Cloud climbed the bed, removed the tray and placed a thin hand where her pulse was. Not a single beat.

Cloud sat on his mother's bed for a long time, just staring at her blankly. "Mommy...are you dead?" he asked. No answer. Cloud's eyes began to tear up. "I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry I didn't take care of you." he sobbed.

XXXX

Cloud stared at his mother's tombstone which was really just a slab of rock he found. As for the land, he ventured as far as he could, away from civilization and buried her there. With the help of his friend Tifa's dad, he buried her on a hilltop under a weeping willow tree. Mr. Lockhart had offered an actual burial spot at a morgue, but Cloud reclined. He didn't want his mother to be below ground along with all the other people who couldn't pay for a tombstone, he wanted it to be "special". Brian Lockhart had offered Cloud his home and care, but his cruel uncle had signed his guardian papers. Cloud hated him, he was a drunken buffoon that always brought women. He'd rather die than to be stuck with that idiot. So, he ran away.

XXXX

Cloud walked the gloomy streets of Nibelheim. He nervously stared around. The surrounding were darker and dirtier. No children were around or out. Just a bunch of muscled men or dangerous looking teenagers. Women with thick makeup and skimpy clothing winked at him and offered stuff his innocent mind didn't understand. The way some of the obviously drunk men stared at him made him shiver. Maybe running away was a dumb thing to do after all.

Cloud turned around, ready to run at full speed, but instead his little body collided with something hard and fell on his back. "Hey! Watch it you little punk!" someone shouted. Cloud stared up at the pack of boys seemingly a bit older than him. Of all the children there was, they had to be mini-hoodlums. They didn't look so nice. He trembled in fear. "You need to learn manners, squirt." another said, with a scowl. "I think we should teach you a lesson, shrimp." said someone else, taking out a switch-blade knife. "Who wants to kick blondie's ass?"

Everyone seemed to come to an agreement. To Cloud's horror, they loomed closer with a gaze that was hungry for blood. Cloud protested as much as he could, but he was outnumbered and no one seemed to care. The adults were laughing as the children were "playing". Cloud's face was violently turned from a punch one of the older kids threw. "Ugh, he's so soft. What're you, a girl or something?"

"You should be thanking us, we're going to man you up!"

Cloud was panicking. He was going to get beat to a pulp in the middle of the street, in front of other people, and no one was doing a thing to stop them! His eyes began to water again and leak fat tears. "Aw, don't cry little bro. Maybe one day you'll remember the day our honorable gang made you take it like a man." One of the boys shoved Cloud on his back, to the mud. He fell so hard, he forgot to breathe for a moment. The other boy stood over him, he grabbed the front of his shirt and raised his fist, ready to strike. "Hey, who the hell are you?" Cloud heard one of them ask.

The question was followed by a "oomf" and a loud thud. "What the hell are you—ugh!" Another one? What was going on? Suddenly, the boy about to hit his angelic face was tossed somewhere, then the other guys around him were ripped away from him. Cloud slowly stared up. Towering over him, was a young man in front of him. He had long silver hair, a pale face, a some sort of military leather suit with armor on his shoulders, and an impressive chest in view. No doubt this man worked out every minute of his life.

Green feline-like eyes stared at him in a cold manner. "What are you doing here all alone, child? Where are your parents?" he demanded almost angrily. "I...I don't have parents..." Cloud squeaked. The man's face slightly softened. "Is that so? What is your name?" he asked. "Cloud..." The strange man stepped closer to him, he knelt down and placed a hand so large that covered most of his head. "Why are you here? This isn't a place for children." the man said. "I ran away, I guess...?" Cloud said timidly. "I take it you don't like where you live, do you?" the man interrogated. "I hate it..." Cloud whimpered. Tears were leaking out again.

The man stared at him, he began to ruffle Cloud's hair, softly. One would assume this young man was danger himself, but Cloud felt at ease with him. After all, he did save him. Cloud bursted into small sobs, he got closer to the man and hugged his waist as much as he could with his small arms. The man was stunned, but he warmly hugged him back. "Its alright. I'm here."

XXXXX

When Cloud woke up he instantly felt the warmth of a blanket around him. He sat up groggily and stared around a plain room he didn't recognize. What he did know, was that he was in a very large bed with the most comfortable pillows and sheets. Wherever he was, he knew he needed to find out where in the heck he was, and explore. Cloud peered at the wooden ground that seemed miles away from him. Looks like he had to drop again.

Cloud grabbed a big comfy pillow and dropped it on the floor so it could soften his fall. Cloud grabbed the sheets as his legs dangled, trying to reach the pillow under him. The silk sheets made his grip slip and Cloud fell on his rump. The pillow had muffled his fall, but he could still feel the harsh floor under him. His butt throbbed slightly with pain.

The blonde boy got up and opened the door. He peered into the cold, lonely hall. It was dark and slightly nerving. Cloud felt as if something would just come out of the dark and grab him. Where there horrible creatures hiding in the shadows just waiting to mangle him? Thankfully, Cloud noticed the light at the end of the hall. He followed it with silent steps and soon reached the end. He peeked and saw a well-kept living room and a large plasma television with a large leather sofa, and two matching roomy chairs. The white cabot marble floor was almost blinding. Cloud silently explored around. He stared at tall bookshelves stacked with many leatherbound novels, strange greenish orbs and other gadgets. Cloud also noticed a very large metal fan quietly spinning at the very top of the very tall ceiling.

Seeing how tall the ceiling was, made Cloud feel even smaller. But he didn't feel that bad once he knew that not even a six foot tall person could touch the roof. The stillness of the room made Cloud realize he was alone. Where was his saviour? Cloud decided to look for him, thank him, then be on his way. So far, he explored all the living room, kitchen. He found out there was two bed rooms, Sephiroth's bed room and the other one seemed to be a simple leftover, no attic or basement which meant this must have been an apartment of some sort.

Cloud stared at the door in front of him. He could actually reach the handle if he stood on the very tip of his toes. Cloud turned the brass knob and exited the apartment. The hall was much colder than the previous one. It was much darker too. Cloud began to walk forward. After some good distance, he noticed how there were no other doors but the one he had come out of. Finally, he reached a big metal door. Cloud reached for it, standing on the tip of his shoes again, and used all his strength to open it.

Cloud closed the door behind him and stared at it. In big bold letters, it said "PRIVATE". So, his hero's room was private? He felt oddly honored he had been in an off-limits section. Cloud whirled around and began to walk. He stared at his surroundings. Was he in some sort of laboratory? It was empty so far. He got out of the lab quickly and was in another hall again. This time, he passed offices and men in uniform, some with helmets and some without. Cloud recognized them, they were SOLDIERS.

Someone grabbed his shoulder. Cloud stared up at an older man with black hair tied in a ponytail. He had round glasses and a scowl on his face. "What is a _child _doing here?" he demanded at his surroundings. The SOLDIERS and other goers simply shrugged. "Commander Fair!" he shouted. A raven haired teenager with blue eyes stopped from walking and stood in front of us. "Yes, Hojo?" he asked flippantly. "Watch your tone, boy. Now, what is this child doing here? Did you bring her here? Or was it that brat Rufus bringing in one of his play mates again?"

The spiked haired stared at Cloud. "She doesn't look like one of Rufus's friends. This cute kid here is a little too young to hang out with the president's kid." he said. Cloud was offended. These idiots thought he was a girl. He just had to wait for the right moment to tell them he wasn't one. "Talk to her. I have to go now." Hojo said, then left. The black haired SOLDIER knelt to Cloud's level and grinned. "Hey there little girl, what're you doing here, huh?"

Cloud frowned. "I'm not a girl..." he said. The teen looked bewildered. "Oh, uh, sorry... Um, what's your name then?" he asked. "Cloud." the boy said shyly. "Cloud? Cool name. I'm Zack. So, what are you doing here, Cloud?" Zack asked. "Well, someone brought me here." Zack arched an eyebrow. One of the cadets dared to do that? He understood some of them missed their siblings, but, that was going too far. Sneaking them in would get them in trouble.

Zack snapped out of it and smiled. "Who brought you here, Cloud?" he asked. "Well, I don't know his name." Cloud confessed. "Okay then, can you tell me what he looks like? Maybe I know him." the teen said. "Well, he's really tall and has long silverish hair." Zack stood stunned and wide eyed. He would of suspected this from a cadet, but not from his _General_. "G-General S-Sephiroth brought you here?" he stammered in disbelief. "Is that his name?" Cloud asked. "Fair!" shouted a familiar voice. "Yes, Hojo?" Zack got up. "So? Who brought him here?" Hojo asked. "Uh...he said General Sephiroth did."

Hojo glared at Cloud. "Impossible. He's obviously lying. Sephiroth doesn't know affection, especially for a mere human child." he said in disgust. "Well, that's what he said." Zack sighed. "Is that true?" Hojo snapped. Cloud nodded quickly. "If he brought you or not, it doesn't matter. Zack will escort you on the way out." Hojo huffed. "Alright, kid. Lets take you home. Where do you live?" Zack questioned. "Nibleheim." Cloud mumbled. "Why are you still here? On with it!" Hojo said impatiently. He reached out to grab Cloud and drag him out himself, but his hand was knocked away. "Don't you dare touch him, Hojo." said a deep voice.

The three stared at a frowning silver haired man. "Hey, Seph." Zack said with a smile. "What exactly do you think you're doing, Hojo?" Sephiroth ignored Zack and glowered at the scientist. "I'm about to throw this intruder out." Hojo tried grabbing for Cloud's thin arm again, but Sephiroth gave a powerful shove that made him fall on his back.

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's shoulder and cradled him close to his much larger body. "Cloud is with me. Anyone who dares to touch him, or talk to him without my concern, is a dead man." Cloud was hauled up and carried gently. "Consider him my property. You know how territorial I am when it comes to my belongings. Don't you?" Hojo seemed to remember something from the mortifying past, and grimaced. "Fine. Keep your little _pet _for all I care." Hojo got up, dusted himself and walked away high tailed.

"So he is with you after all. How odd, I didn't know you liked kids, Seph. He's really cute, isn't he?" Zack said. "Cloud, ignore him. He'll get you pregnant." Sephiroth said then walked away with a baffled Cloud in his arms. "Hey—what? What the hell is that suppose to mean!? Seph! I don't do guys or minors!" Zack shouted angrily. "Don't ever go near him, alright? Especially when you're older." Sephiroth said. "Okay..." Cloud said perplexed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey again~ Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. As for my reviewer(s), thanks a bunch! I will work on making you happy even more~ That sounds strange, but I mean well.

The moment the word went out of the General "having a kid" or "a little brother" people began to crowd around him. One would of thought the cadets would have been indifferent to Cloud, just another child. But, Cloud was the cutest thing they have ever seen and was the closest thing to a woman. They did have women in the building, but, they had other jobs and were busy. Most of cadets just wanted to make sure Cloud was not a myth or something. They made it seem as if he was some sort of mystical creature of some sort.

All the cadets couldn't believe their eyes. Sephiroth was keeping a child. Not just a child, the most adorable one that ever lived. They would of loved to ask questions, but a man similar to Zack but older shouted at all of them and took Cloud away to Sephiroth's apartment. He didn't enter with him, he said something like: "he'd kill me if he knew". The man who took him home was named Angeal and apparently was Zack's mentor, he told him after Cloud asked who he was and thanked him for helping him out of the horde. Angeal had his duties, so he left Cloud in Sephiroth's apartment. Cloud had never been so bored in his life. He was grateful Sephiroth took him in, but there were no children, except the one Zack mentioned, but he didn't see him anywhere.

Cloud decided to look for him. He would most likely upset Sephiroth if he stayed out too long or if he was found out, but Cloud didn't have anything else to do. Sephiroth was a grown man. He wouldn't have toys. He did have books, but some had strange titles like: "How To Kill Your Boss" and "Cooking Chocobos and Humans". How heartless of him, cooking chocobos and people. Cloud had to be more careful of what Sephiroth would offer for nourishment. While some of the books seemed sinister and straight out insane, others were about war, history, psychology, mythology and so on.

Cloud went out the apartment and onto the dark cold hall again. Passing the laboratory, and the hall of offices. There was no one out, everyone was busy but him. Cloud followed the signs to the cafeteria. Maybe there was something to eat there. He would of checked Sephiroth's kitchen, but after reading the spines of those books, he was afraid to find someone's head.

The cafeteria was almost completely empty, except for one blonde boy, seemingly older than him, and a man with long black hair in a black suit. _"This must be Rufus." _Cloud thought. Rufus was sitting down, reading something from a textbook. He seemed about eleven or twelve. The man next to him was standing straight and keeping a watchful eye on him.

Cloud scanned the rest of the cafeteria. All the food stalls were empty, and there was no one attending, just the man and Rufus. Cloud decided to face whatever/whoever was inside Sephiroth's refrigerator and go back. He turned back and was about to struggle to reach the handle. "Hey!" Cloud froze. "Hey, you!" the voice said again.

Cloud turned and stared into the rather grim face Rufus and his...butler? No, he wasn't dressed like a butler, more like a business man. Both of them were now staring at him blankly. "C'mere." Rufus said. Cloud slowly began to walk towards them, both patiently waited.

Rufus stood up, just like Cloud expected, he was twice his size. "Who are you?" the taller boy asked. "I-I'm Cloud..." the little one squeaked. "Cloud, huh? Well, I'm Rufus." Rufus studied him. "Oh, you're that one kid that the General brought in, right?" Rufus asked. Cloud nodded slowly. "Is that so~?" All three stared at a red haired older teen with a long red coat. Behind him, several cadets followed. "Ugh, its Genesis. I'd be careful with him if I were you." Rufus warned.

The young man named Genesis picked up Cloud and gaped at him. "So this is the little flower Sephiroth brought in, hm~? What's your name, princess?" Another idiot mistaking him for a girl. "I'm Cloud. And I'm a _boy._" Cloud clarified. Genesis slightly lowered him. "Oh. I'm sorry, my dear boy." he said. "You're a boy!?" Rufus exclaimed. "Damn it all to hell! I thought you were a girl! And here I was going to wait until we were older to ask you out..."

Rufus huffed and crossed his arms tightly with a sour look on his face. "Aw, do not worry, my fair boy. _I _will certainly ask you on a date...maybe other wonderful things nature has to offer as well~" Cloud blinked at his, puzzled. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked innocently. "You don't want to know..." Rufus said gagging. "Sex is not something jeer at. Its natural~" Genesis said defensively. "Sex? What's that?" Cloud asked.

Everyone stared at Cloud. "Well, that's when—" Genesis began, but a fist on his head made him stop. "Do not infect this poor child's mind." said Angeal, taking Cloud from Genesis and placing him on his feet. "Cloud." the man said sternly. "Yes?" Cloud asked lowly. "What are you doing here? If Sephiroth finds out, he's going to be very angry." Angeal said crossing his arms. "I...I'm sorry..." Cloud stared at his sneakers, ashamed.

The cafeteria was getting louder. More cadets were coming in. "Hey, Cloud. Lets go to my room." Rufus offered, but Angeal answered and declined his offer for Cloud. However, Genesis was in Cloud's defense. "Let him go. He's just a child, he needs company." he said. "What's going on?" Zack asked, coming in with is batch of cadets. "Angie here is telling Cloud to go back to Sephiroth's, but I think he needs company from another child."

Zack scratched his head. "I don't see why not." he said. Angeal rolled his eyes. Of course Zack wouldn't think of consequences. "Yeah, let him go." Zack said enthusiastically. "Let who go where?" Everyone stood as a still as a statue. "S-Sephiroth! What a pleasant surprise!" Genesis stammered nervously. Sephiroth ignored his comrade and layed his green serpentine eyes on the boy. "What are you doing out here?" Sephiroth interrogated. "Who let him out?" he asked before Cloud could answer.

Sephiroth glared at his friends. "Was it you, Genesis?" he barked. "No, no, no! It wasn't me!" Genesis put his hands up in defense. "It doesn't matter anyways. I was going to take him for shop for clothing since rags don't suit him, but I'm busy."

"How's our little chocobo doing?"

A man with a long white coat entered the cafeteria. Everyone, including Sephiroth, stood straighter. "President ShinRa." Angeal saluted. "At ease. So, who's out little visitor?" the man asked. He looked just like Rufus, but much older. "He's with me, president. I hope you don't mind." Sephiroth said. "Not at all. Just as long as he behaves." President ShinRa stared directly at Cloud. "Will you behave?" he asked with a grin. "Yes..." Cloud answered, more certain than trepid. "What a good boy. You said something about clothing?" President ShinRa asked Sephiroth. "I did." the silver haired man responded. "And you also said you couldn't go yourself." he said. "I did." Sephiroth repeated. "Well, I can always send Zack with him, Commander Law can take his place in the field. With your permission, of course." President ShinRa recommended.

Sephiroth glanced coldly at the two. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt, sir." he responded with a sigh. Zack was more trustworthy than any other person. Sending a cadet with Cloud would be the last thing he'd want. "President, would it be alright if I accompanied Zackary and Cloud~?" Genesis chirped. "I don't think so. If you did, Hewley would have to watch over his assigned SOLDIERS and yours as well."

Genesis gave Angeal puppy eyes. He sighed annoyed. He got the same look from Zack as well. "President, I wouldn't mind..." he mumbled, hoping the man wouldn't hear him. But he did. "Alright then. You are all excused. The rest of you, after lunch, back to work." Sephiroth lowered his big strong body until he was eye to eye with Cloud. "If Genesis does "funny" things to you, tell Zack, then me. I'll take care of him." he said, the ruffled Cloud's hair. "Okay." Cloud was confused, but he smiled anyways.

XXXX

Zack, Genesis, and Cloud all went out to the city. Midgar was filled with powerful and rich people, therefore, the stores and restaurants were all high class. "I...I'm hungry." Cloud said bashfully. "Oh, you're hungry? Poor little chocobo, we can't let you starve!' Genesis exclaimed passionately. "We must eat!" he added, grabbing Cloud and placing him on his hip. "Actually, I'm kinda hungry too. We were about to eat until the president sent us to shop."

Cloud felt somewhat guilty. Because of him, Zack hadn't eaten. "Mister Zack, I'm sorry." he apologized. "Its not your fault, spiky." Zack said patting Cloud's head. "I don't like the food, if that's what you call it, in the cafeteria. It sucks." Zack said, cheering up Cloud. "Let's eat there." Genesis pointed at a cafe. Genesis decided to sit at the middle when they got there. A bored female waiter chewing gum attended them. "How may I take your order?" she asked more eagerly when she saw how attractive both men were. "Aw, what a cute little girl!" she squealed when she looked at Cloud who barely reached the table. "How old are you, sweety? Five or four? Do you want a booster seat?"

Cloud slightly frowned. Not again.. "I'm eight, actually...and I'm a boy." he said awkwardly. "Oh, I'm sorry honey. What would you like to drink?" she asked, changing the subject instantly. "Umm...actually, can I have a strawberry sundae, please?" Cloud said. "Of course, sweetness. And how about for you two?" she asked Zack and Genesis. "I'll have a beer and number three." the dark haired one said winking at the waitress. She seemed to be about to swoon. "And how about you sir?" she asked another handsome young man. "I think I'll have a water and number thirteen." he smiled.

The waited blushed bright. "Y-yes, right away." She noticed she hadn't written anything. "Oh, so, one strawberry sundae, a beer, a number four, a water, and a number thirteen, right?" she asked. "That's right." Genesis said. The waitress wrote everything down then left in a hurry. "Cloud, why are you pouting?" he asked, noticing Cloud's lower lip sticking out. "Everyone thinks I'm a girl!" he bursted.

Zack and Genesis were stunned. That had to be the first time Cloud raised his voice. Even other people in the restaurant turned and stared for a bit. "Everyone...except Sephiroth...he's different" he added softer with a faint blush that didn't go unnoticed by both men. Zack and Genesis grinned at each other. The waiter came with a booster seat and the strawberry ice cream vanilla sundae. "Enjoy, honeybun." she said then left. Cloud grabbed a spoon and began to eat bit by bit. "I think our Cloud-chan has a little crush on our dearest Sephy." Genesis said to Zack. "Are you sure? Maybe its just admiration." Zack said, eying the way Cloud lapped at the spoon like a hungry kitten. It was slightly...erotic in some way.

Genesis also observed Cloud and got a nosebleed. He quickly grabbed for paper towels and cleaned away the blood before Cloud would look up. "Let's just observe him more closely.

XXXX

After they had eaten, Genesis was the one leading the way. He had a better sense in taste and style. He chose all of Cloud's clothing—well, most of them. Genesis wanted to get Cloud a pink frilly dress with a matching headband and bows, but Zack chose the navy blue sailor suit with a cap instead. Genesis ended up paying while Zack carried all the bags filled with all sorts of stuff for Cloud—including toys, stuffed animals, and even shoes and socks and underclothing.

Genesis had prompted Cloud to change immediately so he could look cute when they get back. Cloud decided to put on the sailor shirt, shorts, and cap that Zack had picked out. He also put on white socks below his knee and some new white sneakers. Zack felt oddly proud Cloud chose his pick over Genesis's. He flashed a grin of victory while Genesis fumed. Cloud also took out a stuffed goofy looking, big blue-eyed chocobo. Genesis had found it horrendous and ridiculous. Why couldn't little Cloud-chan choose the cute pastel colored bunny with a carrot instead of that cross-eyed hideous thing? However, he didn't say anything since Cloud fell in love with "it".

Cloud hugged his chocobo stuffed toy closely and cooed softly. Many couples, young and old, men and women, stopped or stared to admire how adorable Cloud looked as well as the two handsome young men accompanying him. This time, Zack beat Genesis and carried Cloud the same way he had before. The three arrived and instantly had to go back to work. Zack went with Cloud to the lab. They had passed by Hojo. He was looking at something through a telescope and screamed at one of his assistants. He noticed Cloud walking by but simply glared a little, then went back to work. They reached the door with "PRIVATE". Zack helped him with the bags and got out as soon as he could, almost afraid.

Cloud sighed sadly. Alone again. Well, he had enjoyed going out with Genesis and Zack for the day. He hoped another day like that would happen some time soon. Cloud was at the hall again, back in Sephiroth's apartment. Why would Sephiroth's apartment be within the lab? He could easily run into that scary Hojo man. Luckily, he hadn't said anything to him, he doubt he would after the way Sephiroth had treated him.

Cloud stared at his bags, then at around the living room. Well, now where the heck was he suppose to put his stuff? Cloud didn't have a room... Maybe he could use that one empty room he had found. Did Sephiroth ever live with someone. In the end, Cloud decided not to take them to that abandoned room. Maybe, that room was special and was not to be entered even though he had before, briefly. So instead, Cloud neatly placed his bags next to the sofa. He kept his new favorite toy, though.

The eight year old boy turned on the television, jumping channel to channel but found nothing. Cloud drowsily stared at the clock on the wall. Five o' clock already? Cloud yawned and grabbed a pillow, then layed down. He hugged the chocobo to his little chest, closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Note from moi: Well, sorry I stalled for a moment. I went to vacation on California for a week and one day. Sorry, this will be a short chapter.

Sephiroth ran a hand through his long silver mane of hair. Hojo and his experiments, Zack and Genesis and their nonsense. Thankfully, the day had now ended and he could go home now. Sephiroth entered his home and locked the door behind him securely. When he took a look at his living room, he was surprised. It was still clean, not wrecked like he had expected since he was with a child now.

The other thing that surprised him, was Cloud asleep on the couch. He did have a meaningless spare bedroom which no one ever slept in... Why was the kid sleeping there? Sephiroth carefully walked over to Cloud and stared down at him. Man, this kid was so cute. His eyes drifted to the neatly placed bags leaning against the side of the couch.

Sephiroth grabbed the bags and gently lifted Cloud, welcoming into his arms. Cloud automatically hugged himself closer to Sephiroth's chest and snuggled up to him. Sephiroth leaves the bags in Cloud's supposed room, and takes the boy to his own room. Sephiroth strips and changes to looser pants, but stays shirtless. He then rummages through the bags in the other room but finds no attire fit enough to sleep for the boy. So instead, he dresses Cloud in a baggy comfortable shirt.

Once Sephiroth positions Cloud close to him and is sure he's comfortable by the calm look on his face, Sephiroth turns off the lights and goes to sleep.

XXXXX

The next morning, Cloud is awaken by a jab at his cheek. Cloud's eyes snap open. He starts to rub his cheek in pain. "Hey, you're awake!" says Rufus's voice. Cloud sits up yawning. Then he realizes who's in the room. "Rufus? What are you doing here?" he asked, alarmed. He thought Sephiroth didn't allow other people in his room... "Seph miraculously let me in. I think you're making him a little soft." Rufus said, bringing his voice to a whisper.

If he was allowed here, why was he whispering, Cloud wondered. "I am not going soft, Rufus." Sephiroth announces himself and enters his room. "I said you could come into the _living room _while Cloud was asleep, not go wake him up." he growled. Rufus pales. "Its okay Seph." Cloud quickly cuts in. Now, Rufus looks shocked. No one called Sephiroth "Seph" and lived the day without getting severely punished.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, sits next to Cloud and passes his large hand over Cloud's spikes. "If anyone bothers you, please don't hesitate to tell me. Now, I must go now. Stay with Rufus." he says. "I will." Cloud kisses Sephiroth's cheek. This action causes both Rufus and Sephiroth to stay wide eyed and red. Cloud doesn't understand, though. He used to do that with his dad and mom all the time. Why was it so alarming to the other two?

Sephiroth snaps out of his daze by clearing his throat. "U-uh, excuse me. And you, get the hell out of my room." Sephiroth barks at Rufus then leaves in a hurry. Rufus is still amazed. "Sephiroth never stutters." he says. "Or blushes." he added, still staring at where Sephiroth had been standing a few moments ago. He faced Cloud. "You really are making him go soft!"


	4. Chapter 4 REVISED, SORRY! HAHA

Chapter 4

Note from author: Cloud is now eleven instead of eight! He also moved into his own room. And also! A HUGE thanks to Hotaru Muraki! Thank you so much!

Cloud's alarm rang loudly. The boy threw a moogle shaped pillow at it and completely destroyed it. There went _another _alarm clock, again. Sephiroth would be angry, but he could never bring himself to hit Cloud. Just as the blonde was drifting back to sweet slumber, someone slammed the door open. "Cloud! Wake up!" Zack shouted. Cloud completely ignored the older boy. The reason why Zack was waking Cloud up, instead of Sephiroth, was because Sephiroth was completely against the boy going to a public school which was newly built for all ages. So, Zack was in charge...for now.

The spiked haired young man stomped over the alarm clock on accident. "Augh, not another one." Zack groaned under his breath. He sat on the bed and shook Cloud's shoulder, trying to wake him. He tried jumping on the bed, putting on loud music from Cloud's expensive stereo set, shouted in his ear, but nothing stirred him. There was only one more thing left to do. Zack leaned over and whispered in Cloud's ear: "If you don't wake up, I'll have to kiss you like a prince, my sleeping beauty—aughh!"

A large gloved hand grabbed the back of Zack's collar and began to drag him towards the door. "You will do no such thing." Sephiroth gave Zack a kick on his butt and slammed the door on his face. The ravenhead began to bang on the door. "Seph, he can't stay here forever! He needs interaction with kids his age, damn it!" he reasoned. Sephiroth thought about this. He didn't want Cloud to be a hermit, but he also didn't want him to get hurt. As Cloud grew older, he had isolated himself from people. He wasn't as trusting anymore. The only ones he trusted, were Zack, Sephiroth, and sometimes Genesis.

Sephiroth sighed. Zack was right. As much as Sephiroth wanted to lock away Cloud from the world, he still needed experience from it. "Cloud, wake up." he said softly. Cloud simply groaned in his sleep. Sephiroth frowned. He was going to do this the hard way. He went to the restroom, turned on the water and left it running until it was freezing cold. He went back to Cloud's room, grabbed him in his arms, and dropped him in the cold water.

Cloud shot up, dripping wet, with blue eyes wider than usual. "Seph!" he sputtered out water angrily. "You wouldn't wake up." the tall man said calmly. Cloud got up. He was about to undress but noticed Sephiroth was still here. "What? Its nothing I haven't seen." the silverette said. Cloud frowned. The man rolled his green eyes. "Alright, alright. I'm going."

-X-

Cloud went downstairs with his new uniform on. Genesis was at the table with Zack. They had pretty much turned out to be like his bodyguards. Sephiroth would of preferred to escort Cloud himself, but Hojo would never stop ranting about him "spoiling" him too much. Cloud grabbed a piece of a toast and a mini milk, then headed off with a backpack on his shoulders.

-X-

When the three arrived at the school, they were the center of attention. One pretty boy, and two hot guys. Both tall men didn't leave Cloud's side until they were inside the classroom with him. Zack bent on one knee. "If you need anything, call us." he said. Genesis placed a hand on Cloud's hair. "Please behave." he said, then left with Zack. Cloud briefly introduced himself after the teacher told him too. "Cloud, huh? What a girly name for a girly boy." a blonde guy with a beanie said. Everyone started laughing. "Seifer! Behave yourself!"

Cloud sat in an empty seat, which was right next to this "Seifer". "You are a boy, right _Cloud_." Seifer snickered. Cloud rolled his eyes and tried to pay his attention to the teacher instead. Something wet hit his cheek. Cloud touched his cheek and stared at his fingers. A spitball. He wiped it away and stared at a smirking blonde. "Seifer, leave him alone." said a brown haired kid. "Aw, I'm just having fun with the pretty boy. Lighten up, Squall." Seifer punched the steel eyed kid's arm.

Cloud really wanted to punch this guy's face in. But getting in trouble the first few seconds of school would mean back to being isolated at home. Sephiroth had warned him if he had one little slip, he was going to be homeschooled again.

Five minutes later...

Cloud was on the ground bleeding from his lip. Standing over him, was Seifer. He was also bleeding, from his nose. The teacher had gone out for a few moments, Seifer had kept tossing papers at the back of his head, and Cloud snapped—he punched Seifer right on the nose. Seifer punched back and Cloud was on the floor. "You little shit, you made me bleed!" he shouted. "I'll teach you to mess with me!"

Seifer grabbed a fistful of Cloud's shirt and raised a fist. Someone grabbed Seifer's wrist. "Leave him alone." Cloud and Seifer stared at the grim faced boy. "What the hell, Squall!?" he screeched. Cloud was helped up by Squall. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah." Cloud replied, wiping away his blood from his lower lip. "Who would of thought a pretty boy could punch?" Seeing that this didn't piss off Cloud, he tried something else. "And here I thought those two were your boyfriends. Do they take turns or do you at the same time?"

That was it. No one made fun of Zack or Genesis. Cloud pounced on Seifer and began punching him multiple times. Squall tried to grab Cloud, but he received an elbow to his nose, just from trying to help. The teacher got in, grabbed Cloud and shouted at him. In the end, Cloud was waiting for his guardian to pick him up.

Sephiroth was going to be pissed. Zack and Genesis had come to pick him up, but the principal didn't allow them to take him, because they wanted to talk to Sephiroth. So, they had to call him. Zack went to go pick up Sephiroth, while Genesis waited with Cloud. Sephiroth wasn't the only one who was going to be angry, Hojo was going to tear him apart.

-X-

Zack's truck...

Zack drove, Genesis was next to him, while Sephiroth and Cloud were at the back. Everyone was silent. Sephiroth was glaring at Cloud in anger. Angry because the idiot got in trouble, and angry because someone hit him. "So...your first fist fight, eh?" Zack said, trying to break the awkward silence only to make it even more awkward. Zack opened his mouth to say something, but Genesis stared at him as if telling him to shut up.

When they got to they got to the private apartment, Sephiroth ordered Cloud to sit down. He grabbed the boy's chin between his fingers. "You're bleeding." he said. "Come, lets go wash your face."

-X-

After Cloud's blood was cleaned, he sat on Sephiroth's bed. The man stood in front of him. "I told you if you got into trouble, you weren't going to get a second chance." he said. Cloud kept his gaze down. "When I'm speaking to you, you look at me in the eye." Sephiroth growled. Cloud slowly raised his head. "That's better. You know what this means, don't you? Back to lessons with Rufus." Sephiroth softly caressed Cloud's face. "Where you'll be safe..." he added in a softer tone.

Sephiroth stood straight again. "I'm very disappointed at you. You weren't able to control yourself like a good little boy." he said, almost as mockingly as Seifer.

"They were making fun of Zack and Genesis." Cloud blurt out. "There will be far more worse things than someone making fun of your loved ones, Cloud. You completely failed to keep your cool, and you actually got hit. I don't blame you, I blame myself. Here you are, living in a world of trained soldiers and weapons, yet you don't know how to use one yourself. So, I decided to teach you." Sephiroth said.

In his mind, Cloud was thinking "its about damn time". "But what about Hojo? I'm sure he doesn't want you wasting your time with me." he said. "You leave that old coot to me. But right now, we will get to work on your skills immediately."

-X-

(I know nothing about martial arts, so please forgive me.)

From then on, Cloud was to train every morning, after his break from studying with Rufus, and at night. He was taught how to deal with pain in the harshest ways, like having to be tide kicked by Sephiroth himself on his thighs*. At first, it was the single most painful experience ever, but as days turned to weeks, he got used to it.

One day, Zack suddenly hit him in the back of the head. Cloud stared up at him in question. "Sorry, spiky. Sephiroth wants you to be on your guard at all times**." Zack said with a gleeful grin.

-X-

Weeks later...

Cloud had come from the tower where he was schooled alongside Rufus with Tseng tutoring them. Right after that, was practice with Sephiroth. Today they were in weapons-sword fighting. Sephiroth wasn't as patient. Sephiroth had totally kicked his ass, but then again, he could kick anyone's ass. Cloud was covered in bruises and scratches—they hadn't exactly used fake swords... Sephiroth said it was because he would learn to be more cautious and be more serious about it.

The boy opened the door to his home and dragged himself in. Sephiroth had beat him on getting home, he would probably be asleep by now. Another thing Sephiroth totally owned him in—speed. He was surprised with what he saw. Sephiroth sitting in the couch, shirtless (*q*) and actually watching television. The silver haired man threw a glance at him. "Come here." he said. Cloud sat next to the man. Sephiroth held him close. "What are you watching?" Cloud questioned. "A movie called Hannibal.***" the other replied.

Cloud got to watch most of it but fell asleep on the brain scene****. After the movie was done, Sephiroth carried Cloud to his room. He had thought about putting him to sleep in his own room, but he admitted to himself he missed the boy cuddling up to his chest. Just as he lied down, Cloud hugged him close. Sephiroth gave a small grin and nuzzled his face to the blonde boy's soft spikes. "Sleep well, love."

-X-

Next morning...

For once, Cloud didn't wake up because Sephiroth dumped a crab on his chest or threw freezing cold water at his head with a bucket. He woke up from the loss of a nice reassuring warmth. Cloud got out of the large bed. He found Sephiroth drinking coffee on the dining table. "Sleep well?" he asked, without glancing up. "Yeah." Cloud was about to sit on a chair, but Sephiroth grabbed him and made him sit on his lap. "S-Seph, I'm not a kid anymore..." he whined. "You are to me. Now hush up and don't struggle."

Sephiroth wrapped his large arms around Cloud's slender frame. "Do you ever miss me?" the boy asked. "We're with each other most of the day." the man answered. "Only when its training time." Cloud scoffed. Sephiroth sighed. "Yes, I do miss you." he admitted. "Do you?" he asked. Cloud blushed. "Yes."

"Then, all we need to do, is to dedicate a day to ourselves." Sephiroth said. He made it seem so easy, but it was actually so hard. Sephiroth was always busy. "As if Hojo would let you..." Cloud said in a small voice. "He will, I'll make sure of it." Sephiroth kissed Cloud's spikes. "But still, no stalling on training." Cloud rolled his eyes. "Its important to keep up at it, or you'll forget. Besides, you and Zack have a spar today. After that, we'll do something. I promise."

OKAY! So, where should Seph and Cloud go out to? I haven't the finest clue~ Oh, should he see Squall at wherever they're going? Should he be friends with Squall that later in the years leads to something else and ahem, leaves Seph a little jealous? They'll break up of course, and Seph will be there to help Cloud back up. Ta ta~


	5. My responses

-To lovely reviewer Meteor Panda who said: skim reading this fic...dude...what the hell is this? Please stop...

-My response: Uh, no, I'm not going to stop, so get over it. And please, if you don't like it, well then go away!

-moonsmile931: Yep! Sorry! Haha, chapter four, the REAL one is out now!

-SilverWhiteDragon: Sorry! Haha, I did! Thanks for the other reviews too!

-Lanyath: I had to use google translate, I don't speak Portuguese. But thank you so much!

-Tinnuwen: Thanks for being so positive! Stay tuned~ (haha, who says that?)

-anonymous: I'll try to.

-Guest: Thanks!

-wolfawaken: I'm glad you liked it.

-LissyGudiya: Aw, thank you!


End file.
